The present invention relates to an apparatus for training in ball throwing and more particularly to a basketball type ball throwing training and amusement apparatus.
While basketball type ball throwing apparatus have previously been set forth, they suffer from several deficiencies.
Most notably basketball type ball throwing apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,886,321 (Tarte, May 12, 1959), 2,893,734 (Tarte, July 7, 1959), and 3,050,304 (Hulsebus, Aug. 21, 1962) though providing multiple hoops of differing diameter and hence difficulty, all place them in separate positions forcing a user to change his position or aiming point. A more ideal apparatus would provide multiple hoops in concentric positions whereby a user would have a single aiming point as he would in actual play as from a foul line.
The distribution of balls passing through each of the multiple hoops would then give an accurate indication of the user's proficiency and progress over time.
While the basketball type ball throwing apparatus offered in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,577 (Kington, Oct. 1987) does provide two concentric hoops, the smaller of the hoops is positioned below the larger hoop and surrounded by its net. The smaller hoop would thus not present a realistic target for the user as a user would not have access to the hoop except at unusual angles of throw not reflected in real play. Moreover, the larger hoop and attached net would serve to obscure the smaller hoop which should be salient as the main goal.
The basketball type throwing training and amusement apparatus of the present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing multiple hoops with a main target hoop that can be readily accessed either by rebound off a backboard or direct entry and that is clearly visible.
An auxiliary hoop positioned below the target hoop readily recieves balls that miss the target hoop by a small margin or rebound off its rim at near glancing angles.
Moreover, the attached nets of all hoops can be closed at their lower ends to accumulate balls that enter allowing a user to concentrate on throwing the ball while quick and accurate score keeping can be made afterwards.